experimento: afrodisiaco
by kena86
Summary: una explosion de un experimento. pero una explosion de afrodisiaco que traera consecuencias yaoi mpreg slash hetero


Gibson estaba emocionado, habia recolectado flores de efecto afrodisiaco, estaba interesado en su potencia en los humanos, ya saben cono una especie afecta a otra, su reproduccion vegetal que la obliga a crear el afrodisiaco, pero para arriesgarse hizo un aparato para que absorbiera el perfume, para investigarlo aparte de la flor.  
-¡Gibson!-Escucho que lo llamaban justo en su espalda, lo hizo saltar, Otto habia entrado sin ser notado, seguro penso que hablarle al oido seria algo divertido.  
-Otto, no hagas eso- regaño al mono verde.  
-Lo siento- dijo el chico poniendo una cara extremadamente triste y ojos de perrito, como queriendo llorar.  
-ya, ya, no es para tanto- dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas,- ¿Qué es lo que querias?-.  
-ah- rapidamente se repuso y regreso con su carácter ingenuo y alegre- Mandarin dice que ya vayas a merendar, porque Antauri no esta dispuesto a comer hasta que estemos todos en la .  
-Rayos, esto podria sobrecalentarse, bueno, vamos, no hara daño unos 15 min- dijo Gibson saliendo de su laboratorio, con Otto dando saltitos a su lado.

-Yo junto a ti, mi querida Nova- dice Sprax apurandose a sentar.  
-Sentado a mi lado, no pegado a mi- dijo Nova mientras se quitaba al mono rojo de encima.  
-Gibson ¿quieres panecillos?- ofrecio Otto.  
-Gracias Otto, ¿me pasas la mermelada?- Pidio el mono azul.  
-¿me pasa la jarra de jugo, gibson?- pidio antauri a dos sillas de distancia.  
-Claro, to..- iba a pasar, pero el lider le quita la jarra de las manos, y sin ninguna explicación al mono genio, este le sirve a Antauri.  
-Gra.. Gracias Mandarin- dijo Antauri, haciendose a un lado, pues el mono naranja se le acerco fisicamente mientras le servia.-No se llenen, nova preparo unas bebidas de chocolate caliente-.  
-¿en serio, Nova?- pregunto Otto.  
Nova se sonrojo y asintio con la cabeza.  
-si como no, yo solo lo creere hasta verlo-dijo Mandarin que se habia sentado a un lado del mono mistico.  
Esto era un desafio, Nova lanzo un gruñido, fue a la cocina, trajo una jarra con chocolate y se la sirvio a todos, incluso a Mandarin.  
-Ahora atrevete a decir que no se hacer chocolate- desafio la mona amarilla a su lider.  
-si, si lo que tu digas- Dijo Mandarin sin darle importancia, pero en realidad fue manipulación mental, para probar el chocolate antes.  
-¿no podias esperar? ¿eh?- le dijo Antauri, quien fue el unico que lo noto. Mandarin solo sonrio ante su victoria.  
El chocolate les cayo pesado, no tardaron en sentir sueño, Otto ya se habia puesto a dormir en la mesa, Antauri y Nova se ofrecieron para llevarlo a su cuarto, Gibson seguia tomando, olvidando algo pendiente.  
Los monos negro, verde y amarillo notaron un ruido en el laboratorio mientras pasaban"¿y eso?" se preguntaron, la curiosidad les provoco abrir la puerta.  
BOOOM  
Fue un leve temblor que se sintio en todo el ciberrobot, y que altero a los monos que quedaron en el comedor. Que fueron a buscar el origen, encontraron a sus compañero en el piso.  
-¿Qué FUE LO QUE PASO?- grito Mandarin a gibsón mientras levantaba a Antauri, era obvio que la explosion de su laboratorio.  
-¡debio ser el aparato que absorbia las feromonas de las flores, se sobrecalento! Se me olvido- se lamentaba Gibson , que tomaba a Otto.  
-Nova, mi dulce Nova- lloriqueaba Sprax, que levantaba a la mona.  
-Tranquilos, solo estan inconsiente, la fuerza de la explosion fue minima y los tomo por sorpresa, pero los azoto con la pared que los dejo inconsientes.- explico Gibson, pero esto no tranquilizo al lider que le mandaba miradas asesinas, ni al piloto que, queria despertar a la hembra. -miren, les aseguro que si solo los llevamos a sus cuartos, mañana despertaran como si nada-.  
-Mas te vale- amenazo el mono naranja, mientras el y el rojo llevaban a los que tenian en brazos a sus respectivos cuartos, Gibson llevo a Otto.

Mandarin estaba llegando al cuarto de Antauri, cuando sentio unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, -¿Antauri?- el mono negro parecia adormilado, pero se movia contra su cuerpo, sintio el aliento caliente de este, que le puso los pelos de punta, y pronto sintio su hocico cerca del suyo, vio a su alrededor, asegurandose que nadie lo vea, en vez de ir a la habitacion del mono mistico, cambio de direccion apresuradamente al suyo.

Sprax tambien llegaba al cuarto de nova, cuando la sintio moverse -Nova, ya estas despierta- se dijo, pero no recibio respuesta, ni siquiera un golpe-¿nova?- pero esta tenia una expresion adormilada, sintio las manos de la amarilla en su cabeza, que lo jalaron bruscamente para besarlo, fue muy sorpresivo que no se dio cuenta cuando la solto, solo podia sentir como era jalado con mucha fuerza, dentro de la habitacion de la chica.

Gibson acomodaba a Otto en su cama, cuando vio que este abria levemente los ojos, pero dejaba una expresion adormilada, sintio sus manos recorriendo sus brazos hasta abrazarlo, Gibson se quedo de piedra, solo podia sentir el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, sentia el corazon acelerado de los dos, y como los toques del inocente se volvian candentes, lo sentia, iba a perder el control, le estaban subiendo las ganas de acompañar la respiracion y los movimientos que empezaban, su cabeza le dijo "que diablos, me gusta experimentar".

Entrando el sol por las ventanas.  
Antauri empezaba a despertarse cuando, escucho una voz a su lado -no habra problemas si lo repito- de inmediato abrio un ojo y vio a Mandarin quitandole las sabanas de su cuerpo.  
-¿Qué haces?-exclamo, quitandole la cara de lujurioso a su lider.  
-¿No te acuerdas?- pregunto el mono naranja.  
-¿Acordarme de que?-pregunto confundido.  
-No importa, si quieres te ayudo a recordar- dijo mientras se echaba su cuerpo encima del otro.  
-¿Qué?-.  
Pero fueron distraidos por un grito, que reconocieron de nova "¿Qué HACES EN MI CUARTO?" y después escucharon otro "¿Qué PASO?" que esta vez fue de Otto, Antauri aprovecho para quitarse a Mandarin de encima y salir del cuarto.  
Primero llego al cuarto de Nova que estaba sentada en su cama, viendo a Sprax, que seguia en cama, parecia inconsolable, pronto llego Otto abrazando a Antauri, tenia una sabana encima, y parecia querer llorar, pero mas bien estaba contrariado, con Gibson tras el, "espera puedo explicarlo". Mandarin tambien llegado pero sin ser notado.  
-pues explicalo- dijo Antauri muy serio, mientras abrazaba a Otto (cosa que molestaba a Mandarin, pero estaba interesado en lo que paso).  
-Tal parece que la explosion, libero las feromonas de las flores, estas provocaron un efecto afrodisiaco, que bueno nos provoco aprovecharnos de nuestros compañeros, de verdad, lo siento Otto- dijo arrodillandose, suplicando.  
-Pues a mi me fue al reves- se quejo Sprax. Los demas se quedaron viendo mientras Nova se sonrojaba.  
-Lo unico que importa es que no hay efectos secundario.. Creo- esto ultimo lo dijo gibsón muy bajo y ni tan seguro.

2 meses despues.  
-¿Por qué nova tendra gemelos y nosotros solo uno?- se quejo Otto con Gibson, que le mandaba una mirada de "¿lo dices en serio?", mientras Mandarin acariciaba el abdomen de Antauri que trataba de quitarselo.  
Sprax se frotaba con el abdomen de Nova, que estaba muy feliz con la noticia que no le importo.

Fin


End file.
